Beyond The Shattered Glass
by The REAL Ami Potter
Summary: Please dont flame ; This is just a bit of fun on my part. Read without fear of spoilers from book 5. Harry discovers a secret that might very well change his and a young girl's life forever...Chapter three coming soon!
1. Life Isnt Fair

Beyond the Shattered Glass  
  
| Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowlings does nimwits. I wish I did, and am utterly   
  
obsessed with this magnificent book series, but alas, I do not. |  
  
|OOC note: Oh yes.. and as I havent finished the 5th book (( CURSE shareing -.-;)) You may read  
  
this without fear of spoilers. I know none of this is really possible in the books so dont flame.  
  
's just a bit of fun on my part. So read on.|  
  
Ami Wenchal awoke one lovely day, squinting in the morning light shineing in her eyes. Her mother's cat, which in her opinion was evil, mewed annoyingly outside her door. Ami pulled her covers irritably over her pretty little face. August 21st. Shed have to get ready for school soon. She attended Malificum Acadamy of Magic. She pulled off her covers, rubbing her aqua optics and stretching in her midnight blue, silver moon-and-star PJs. She was of course, excited about her third year in the lovely school, located in rural Montana. But at the same time she had this nagging in the back of her head that something was going to happen. Something good mind you, but something that would entirely change her young life. The thirteen-year-old plodded downstairs, ignoreing her parents looks. They had -er.. not liked the fact their only daughter was a witch. She tucked a stray lock of red-brown hair behind her ear as she made herself a peice of toast, nibbleing on it only for a moment before an owl tumbled through a nearby open window. She grinned, takeing the letter and giveing it a stroke, offering it a peice of her crust. She examined the parchment envelope a moment. It had an odd seal on it. Not Malificum's seal for sure. She opened it slowly and two peices of parchment fell out. She picked one up, expecting some kind of explination while the owl took flight, knocking over the sugar bowl. It stated:  
  
Mrs. Ami Wenchal,  
  
You have been transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Malificum Acadamy of Magic. Transportation to the school, located in Ireland, will be provided by the school. Enclosed is your school requirement list. Mr. Aurther Weasly will pick you up at 6:00pm on September 1st.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ami just sat there, eyes wide, staring at the letter. What the...???! What did they mean transfered?! She happened to like Malificum thank you!! What was going on here?! She slammed the letter on the table, causeing both her parents to look back at her from the living room, where they had been so contently watching Good Morning America. She scanned over the school requirement list. Did these idiots ask HER opinion on this matter?! Of COURSE not!!! This was soooo not fair! What if she didnt want to go to this stupid Hogwarts place.. even though she had read it was supposidly a wicked school. She sighed. She really didnt know what to think. She folded her arms, abandoning her toast and sulking off to pout. She supposed shed tell her friend, Catherine Reeves, when they used floo powder to pick up their supplies in Diagon Alley. She sighed. This ment they would be seperated. Not a pleasant thought for Ami. She flopped onto her bed, glareing at her ceiling as if this whole thing was the plaster's fault. rolled onto her stomach and promptly screamed into her pillow until she turned a lovely shade of scarlet in the face. Shed say it again : This. Was. Not. Fair. 


	2. Grim Grimauld

The days seemed to pass at an alarming rate as the date of September 1st grew ever nearer in Ami's life. She dreaded that day when she would be seperated from her magical friends and be forced to attend Hogwarts. Another problem was she was going to be horribly far from home and it would be difficult to send owls to her family... not that they would care. They didnt really approve of the whole witchcraft thing. The didnt despise it as the Dursleys did, but they didnt really approve either. She had informed Cat, who promptly burst into tears as they went to Diagon Alley. The two walked through, attempting to stay together although their supply lists were pretty different. Ami passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione twice, unaware of who they were. Yet. She bought herself new robes, her books, and everything else, and even visited the local Ice Cream Parlour. She and Cat were quiet as they ate their sundaes, not really sure what to say. They had been, after all, the 'Devious Duo' at Malificum, causing utter cauous yet never getting caught and making good grades. But at the present time, Ami was residing in her bedroom, reading into her latest charms book. Not one she had needed for school mind you, but a rather thick and difficult looking one. Ami LOVED charms and was extreamly gifted with them. She just loved them for some reason, and effortlessly excelled. Her lovely eyes scanned the pages with extreame intrest. Patronuses, Freezing Charms, and basically every other difficult charm was here. She twirled her wand like a baton through her long, delecate fingers. Her fingers matched her frame. A bit tall for her age and thin. It actually made her look quite beautiful, that delecate frame. Between that and her lovely face, she was considered by the general public very pleasing to the eye, although she usually snapped off the boys. Her motto on dateing: If I dont know you, bugger off. Due to this, she had never had a boyfriend in her young life. Ever. She sighed, turning a page, then marking her page and setting it on the floor beside her bed. She turned off her bedside table lamp, putting her arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling, deep in her own thoughts. Why was she being transfered, and why had she been having that odd dream latley? How confusing... She didnt know why. It was so eerie though, and she often awoke in a cold sweat. The dream contained darkness, terrified voices, and a blast of green light. Thats when she would always awake to the same painful jolt on the far right side of her forehead. It was horrible, the feeling, and she always felt as if she had experianced that terror before.  
  
Harry sat in the kitchen at Grimauld Place, watching Mrs. Weasly prepare breakfast as the others slowly trickled downstairs, all groggy with the sole exception of Tonks, who was wakeing everyone up by changeing her hair about once every minute. Kretcher was prowling around the kitchen, mumbleing somthing about them all. When Ron and Hermione finally came down, Ron stated loudly that Kretcher needed to quit murmering and being such a git, which resulted in a whack upside the head via Hermione.  
  
" Now RON. Be nice!!"  
  
" Aw Hermione, You cant tell me your still obsessing over that spew thing!!"  
  
" Its S.P.E.W. !!"  
  
She corrected. Harry rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh at the two.  
  
" Will you quit bickering already?!"  
  
He snapped, taking a peice of toast from the stack Mrs. Weasly had just set on the table. The pair went silent at Harry's outburst and retreated to eating too. They occasionally glanced at him nervously, as if half expecting him to lash out at them again. Harry seemed to notice after a while and scowled.  
  
" What? Im just sick and tierd of you two fighting constantly!!"  
  
The both looked taken aback and glanced at one another. Hermione nervously eyed Harry over her coffee mug, and Ron avoided him all together, helping himself to eggs. Harry glared at them both, in an exceptionally bad mood for some reason this morning. i They need to grow up!! /i he thought, oblivious that on his return to Hogwarts, his entire life would change forever..... 


End file.
